1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for data processing in general, and in particular to a method and apparatus for locating a defective component in a data processing system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for locating a defective component in a data processing system during system startup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A data processing system typically undergoes a series of initialization procedures at system startup. At startup or xe2x80x9ccold boot,xe2x80x9d each of the various hardware components of the data processing system first performs its own internal reset procedures to obtain a known stable state. Once these hardware reset procedures have completed successfully, each component of the data processing system will start a Logical Built-in Self-Test (LBIST) or an Array Built-in Self-Test (ABIST). A service processor then performs a LBIST or ABIST signature verification against a know signature value. Once the verification is complete, the service processor starts to initialize each component of the data processing system.
Next, firmware is executed to complete the initialization process. In many data processing systems, this firmware includes Power-On-Self-Test (POST) software that surveys and performs sanity checks on the system hardware, a Basic Input Output System (BIOS) that interfaces processor(s) to key peripherals such as a keyboard and display monitor, and an operating system loader (bootstrap) program that launches execution of a selected operating system. These basic firmware procedures, which are often bundled together in a startup flash memory, enable the data processing system to obtain an operating state at which the data processing system is available to execute a user""s applications.
During the execution of the firmware, the firmware typically interacts with one specific component within the data processing system at a time. When a system xe2x80x9changxe2x80x9d occurs during startup, there is a high probability that the cause of the system xe2x80x9changxe2x80x9d is related to the component that the firmware or the service processor is accessing at the time. Without any additional knowledge, the identification of the source of error is typically accomplished by replacing each adaptor card in the data processing system to determine whether or not the adaptor card causes a system xe2x80x9chang.xe2x80x9d This procedure is very time-consuming and error-prone. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved method for locating a defective component in a data processing system during system startup.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, each component within a data processing system is assigned a location code. Then, a progress code is associated with a location code and a function being loaded to or executed in a component. After supplying power to the data processing system, the components of the data processing system are initialized to establish a configuration. During the initialization, a location code of a component and a corresponding progress code are displayed on a display panel. In response to a system hang, a defective component can be identified utilizing the location code and the progress code displayed on the display panel.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.